panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Cantonese Swadesh list
See Swadesh list See Sino-Tibetan Swadesh lists Swadesh list of 207 words in English and Cantonese (traditional characters). Presentation The Swadesh word list, developed by the linguist w:Morris Swadesh, is used as a tool to study the evolution of languages. It contains a set of basic words which can be found in every language. Various versions have been created, in particular: * a complete 207 words version, in which some of the words are not found in every environment (it contains for instance snake and snow) * a reduced 100 words version. This word list should not be considered as an elementary lexicon to communicate with speakers of a given language; for such a purpose, the numerous existing Wikitravel lexicons are more useful. Its only objective is to give a rough idea of the language, by showing its lexical and, when possible, phonetics basis. List |transcription=w:Standard Cantonese Pinyin transcription |wrd001= |wrd002= |wrd003= |wrd004= (colloquial) |wrd005= (colloquial) |wrd006= (colloquial) |wrd007= (colloquial) |wrd008= (colloquial) |wrd009= (colloquial) |wrd010= (colloquial) |wrd011= (colloquial) |wrd012= (colloquial) |wrd013= (colloquial) |wrd014= (colloquial) |wrd015= (colloquial) |wrd016= (colloquial) |wrd017= |wrd018= |wrd019= (colloquial) |wrd020= |wrd021= |wrd022= |wrd023= |wrd024= |wrd025= |wrd026= |wrd027= |wrd028= |wrd029= |wrd030= |wrd031= |wrd032= |wrd033= |wrd034= |wrd035= |wrd036= |wrd037= |wrd038= |wrd039= (colloquial) |wrd040= (colloquial) |wrd041= (colloquial) |wrd042= |wrd043= |wrd044= |wrd045= |wrd046= |wrd047= |wrd048= |wrd049= |wrd050= |wrd051= |wrd052= |wrd053= |wrd054= (colloquial) |wrd055= |wrd056= |wrd057= |wrd058= |wrd059= |wrd060= |wrd061= |wrd062= |wrd063= |wrd064= |wrd065= |wrd066= |wrd067= |wrd068= |wrd069= |wrd070= |wrd071= |wrd072= |wrd073= |wrd074= |wrd075= |wrd076= |wrd077= |wrd078= |wrd079= |wrd080= |wrd081= |wrd082= (colloquial) |wrd083= |wrd084= |wrd085= |wrd086= |wrd087= |wrd088= |wrd089= |wrd090= |wrd091= |wrd092= (colloquial) |wrd093= (colloquial) |wrd094= |wrd095= |wrd096= |wrd097= |wrd098= |wrd099= |wrd100= |wrd101= |wrd102= |wrd103= |wrd104= (colloquial) |wrd105= |wrd106= |wrd107= |wrd108= |wrd109= |wrd110= |wrd111= |wrd112= |wrd113= |wrd114= |wrd115= |wrd116= |wrd117= |wrd118= |wrd119= (colloquial) |wrd120= |wrd121= |wrd122= |wrd123= |wrd124= |wrd125= |wrd126= |wrd127= |wrd128= (colloquial) |wrd129= (colloquial) |wrd130= |wrd131= |wrd132= |wrd133= |wrd134= |wrd135= (colloquial) |wrd136= (colloquial) |wrd137= |wrd138= |wrd139= (colloquial) |wrd140= (colloquial) |wrd141= |wrd142= |wrd143= |wrd144= |wrd145= |wrd146= |wrd147= |wrd148= |wrd149= |wrd150= |wrd151= |wrd152= |wrd153= |wrd154= |wrd155= |wrd156= |wrd157= |wrd158= |wrd159= (planet), (soil) |wrd160= |wrd161= |wrd162= |wrd163= |wrd164= |wrd165= |wrd166= |wrd167= |wrd168= |wrd169= |wrd170= |wrd171= |wrd172= |wrd173= |wrd174= |wrd175= |wrd176= |wrd177= |wrd178= (colloquial) |wrd179= |wrd180= |wrd181= (colloquial) |wrd182= |wrd183= |wrd184= |wrd185= |wrd186= |wrd187= |wrd188= (colloquial) |wrd189= |wrd190= |wrd191= (colloquial) |wrd192= (colloquial) |wrd193= |wrd194= |wrd195= |wrd196= (colloquial) |wrd197= |wrd198= |wrd199= |wrd200= |wrd201= (colloquial) |wrd202= (colloquial) |wrd203= |wrd204= (colloquial) |wrd205= |wrd206= |wrd207= |tra001=ngo3 |tra002=nei3 |tra003=taa1 / koey3 |tra004=ngo3 mun4 / ngo3 dei6 |tra005=nei3 mun4 / nei3 dei6 |tra006=taa1 mun4 / koey3 dei6 |tra007=dze3 / nei1 |tra008=naa5 / go2 |tra009=dze3 loey3 / nei1 dou6 |tra010=naa5 loey3 / go2 dou6 |tra011=soey4 / bin1 go3 |tra012=sam6 mo1 / mat1 |tra013=naa5 loey3 / bin1 dou6 |tra014=sam6 mo1 si4 hau6 / gei2 si4 |tra015=jy4 ho4, dzam2 joeng6 / dim2 joeng2 |tra016=bat1, mut6 / m4 hai6 / mou5 |tra017=tsyn4 bou6 / dou1 |tra018=do1 |tra019=jat1 se1, gei2 go3 / di1 |tra020=siu2 |tra021=kei4 taa1 |tra022=jat1 |tra023=ji6 |tra024=sam1 |tra025=sei3 |tra026=ng5 |tra027=dai6 |tra028=tsoeng4 |tra029=fun1,fut3 |tra030=hau5 |tra031=tsung5 |tra032=siu2 |tra033=dyn2 |tra034=dzak3 |tra035=bok6 |tra036=noey5 |tra037=nam4 |tra038=jan4 |tra039=ji4 tung4, siu2 haai4 / sai3 lou6 |tra040=tsai1 dzi2 / lou5 po4 |tra041=dzoeng6 fu1 / lou5 gong1 |tra042=mou5 tsan1, maa1 maa1 |tra043=fu6 tsan1, baa1 baa1 |tra044=dung6 mat6 |tra045=jy4 or jy2 |tra046=niu5 |tra047=gau2 |tra048=sat1 |tra049=se4 |tra050=jau1 jan5 |tra051=sy6 |tra052=sam1 lam4 |tra053=dzi1 |tra054=soey2 gwo2 / sang1 gwo2 |tra055=dzung2 dzi2 |tra056=jip6 |tra057=gan1 |tra058=sy6 pei4 |tra059=faa1 |tra060=dzou2 |tra061=sing2 |tra062=pei4 |tra063=joek6 |tra064=hyt3 |tra065=gwat1 |tra066=dzi1 fong1 |tra067=dan2 |tra068=gok3 |tra069=mei5 |tra070=jy5 mou4 |tra071=fat1,mou4 |tra072=tau4 |tra073=ji5 |tra074=ngaan5 |tra075=bei6 |tra076=dzoey2, hau2 |tra077=ngaa4 |tra078=sit3, lei6 |tra079=dzi2 gaap3 |tra080=goek3 |tra081=toey2 |tra082=sat1 / sat1 tau4 |tra083=sau2 |tra084=jik6 |tra085=fok1, tou5 |tra086=noi6 dzong6 |tra087=geng2 |tra088=bui3 |tra089=jy5 fong4, hung1 |tra090=sam1 |tra091=gon1 |tra092=hot3 / jam2 |tra093=hek3 / sik6 |tra094=ngaau5 |tra095=kap1, dzoet3 |tra096=tou3 |tra097=ngau2 |tra098=tsoey1 |tra099=fu1 kap1 |tra100=siu3 |tra101=hon3 |tra102=ting3 or teng1 |tra103=dzi1 dou3 |tra104=soeng2 / lam2 |tra105=tsau3 / man4 |tra106=pa3 |tra107=soey6 |tra108=wud6 |tra109=sei2 |tra110=saat3 |tra111=dzang1 or dzaang1 |tra112=daa2 lip6 |tra113=daa2 |tra114=tsit3,dzin2 |tra115=pek3 hoi1 |tra116=tsi3,tsaap3 |tra117=dzaau2,gwaat3 |tra118=gwat6,waat3 |tra119=jau4 wing6 / jau4 soey2 |tra120=fei1 |tra121=dzau2, bou6 hang4 |tra122=loi4 |tra123=tong2 / fan3 |tra124=dzo6 |tra125=dzaam6 / kei5 |tra126=syn4 dzyn2 |tra127=dit3, diu6 |tra128=kap1 / bei2 |tra129=ngaak1, naa4 / lo2 |tra130=dzai1, dzaa1 |tra131=tsaat3, mo4 |tra132=sai2 |tra133=maat3 |tra134=lai1 |tra135=toey1 / ung2 |tra136=paau1 / deu6 |tra137=bong2 |tra138=fung4 |tra139=dim2 / sou2 |tra140=syt3 / gong2 |tra141=tsoeng3 |tra142=waan2 |tra143=fau4 |tra144=lau4 |tra145=git3 bing1, dung3 git3 |tra146=pang4 dzoeng3 |tra147=tai3 joeng4 |tra148=jyt6 loeng6 |tra149=sing1 |tra150=soey2 |tra151=jy5 |tra152=gong1, ho4 |tra153=wu4 |tra154=hoi2 |tra155=jim4 |tra156=sek6 |tra157=saa1 |tra158=tsan4 |tra159=dei6 kau4, tou2 |tra160=wan4 |tra161=mou6 |tra162=tin1 |tra163=fung1 |tra164=syt3 |tra165=bing1 |tra166=jin1 |tra167=fo2 |tra168=fui1 |tra169=siu1 |tra170=lou6, dou6 |tra171=saan1 |tra172=hung4 |tra173=luk6 |tra174=wong4 |tra175=baak6 |tra176=hak1 or haak1 |tra177=maan5 |tra178=baak6 tin1 / jat6 tau2 |tra179=nin4 |tra180=nyn5 |tra181=laang5 / dung3 |tra182=mun5 |tra183=san1 |tra184=gau6 |tra185=hou2 |tra186=waai6 |tra187=laan6 |tra188=dzong1 / wu1 dzou1 |tra189=dzik6 |tra190=jyn4 |tra191=joey6 / lei6 |tra192=doen6 / gwat6 |tra193=waat6 |tra194=sap1 |tra195=gon1 |tra196=dzing3 kok3 / ngaam1 |tra197=kan5 |tra198=jyn5 |tra199=jau6 |tra200=dzo2 |tra201=dzoi6 / hai2 |tra202=loey3 min6 / jap6 min6 |tra203=wo4, gan1, jung6 |tra204=wo4, jy5 / tung4 |tra205=jy4 gwo2 |tra206=jan1 wai6 |tra207=ming4 or meng2 }} See also * Cantonese * Mandarin * w:Standard Cantonese Pinyin External links * Chinese dictionaries (Lexilogos) * Cours de chinois mandarin (Chine Nouvelle) Cantonese Chinese Cantonese Swadesh list